yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blue-Eyes White Kid/Archive 01
This is an archive. To leave a message, post your comment here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome! Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 05:48, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ---- * About your fantasy cards...there is a "Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia" (Link on this site's main page by the top right corner). You can make pages for your cards AND images on the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker" site (you have to find your own card images though)! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 19:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Card Wishlist Well, if it helps, theres a YGO Card Maker Wiki here too. XD Master 21:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Expertise needed xD Hey BEWB (or K, dunno xD). Seeing as you are kinda of an expert on deck advice, I'd like you to comment on one of my decks that I posted on the forums (link here). I think you'll like the deck idea, it's rather original, but I get no comments -_-'. So, could you do the honors? Thanks! :P.S. The deck's main issue is consistency (as with all combo decks). Could you suggest something to fix that? --Darth Covah (Talk| ) 09:14, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ---- * hmmm... I'd remove the marionette mites and the mallet. Add a Dark Eruption and a goblin zombie (remember Crimson Crisis SE).. and add an Il Blud too (Crossroads SE) :) --Tantara 23:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ahhhhhhhhh hi I need help and I was wondering if you could help me. What I did was I tried to create a forum page but accidentally it became a page and didn't go into the forum. I want to take it away but I don't know how to.--Blueyeyesawesomedragon 23:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) YO Sorry to ask on your talk page but I don't want to use my Email (no, it's not cuz I'm lazy. It's cuz it has my name in it.) Any way, your decks seem interesting and I need a match, wanna play sometime? --Reapaer 02:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) MESSAGE Hello its me Kirho, I have already read about your reply on me on my talk page. Well, I should not just recommend Magic Jammer, I thought of another good card it is Spell Shield Type-8. Thanks for commenting to my deck! I am just having my class a while ago that's why i cannot visit my account here, I want to add some videos on my page, but I've noticed from one account in here that it becomes very slow when you are going to browse it. I have playmates here in the Philippines, about Yu-Gi-Oh!, there even using the No. 1 on the forbidden List, maybe it's Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. Hes been using it to me for many times we've played but thanks I have the soul Release Magic Card that allows me to remove it from play from his graveyard. He do have the Card Sword of Revealing Light, but the Fusion Evil Hero may still a threat to him. Also in my deck really Fusion Summon is just very easy, like Judai Yuki's, well I've known that you hate Elemental Heroes but for me some of the Elemental Hero cards where just as powerless as it is, like Hero Barrier, Hero Spirit, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman, NEX. those are just the cards I really unlike with the Elemental Hero Deck that's why I Didn't add them to my deck. I believe when we are going to have a duel between My Mixed Elemental Hero deck and your Dimensional Stun Deck, I will be going to lose because you may just counter all the effects of my cards using your Dark Bribe. My deck's weakness maybe about the mixing up of different cards. Danger Really the release of the card G.B. HUNTER may really weaken decks just like the Gladiator Beasts. Kirho 03:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Wow Well if you have a default deck which is with 20 monster cards, 10 Trap cards, and 10 Spell Cards, the probability of the activation of Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's Effect is about 1/4 or 25%. Well From my own deck, I also included cards which will allow me to use them as a fusion substitute monster like that of King of the Swamp, that card increases the probability of having a fusion summon.Kirho 04:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Videos on user pages Yeah. Users aren't allowed their own personal images or videos. And the people who make Naruto own the copyright for that clip, so putting it on your user page is likely copyright violation. -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:39, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :There's not really much videos that are permitted to be uploaded. Since users aren't allowed upload ones for their own personal reasons, only ones that benefit the site are allowed. But nearly all of those videos are copyrighted. Anything copyrighted that we upload has to be used under fair use, since we don't have the copyright holders permission. Fair use would limit us to only allowing short clips that are used to illustrate relevent articles. I'm not sure where the Abridged Series stands in this though. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::It wasn't me who removed that. Videos don't seem to be working all across Wikia. I think the techs made a mistake while trying to make a change, but I'm sure it will be back soon. But as I said "users aren't allowed upload videos for their own personal reasons". That applies to all videos, copyrighted or otherwise. This site isn't really for making homepages or social networking. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Forbidding Videos Oh! I guess the only videos which are prohibited here are the Yu-Gi-Oh! Related one's but i guess placing too many videos on your user page may only make browsing slower. Kirho 04:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Greetings The newest cards from the RGBT are really cool, with further support in the Morphotronic Deck. I have just watch the latest video of the last episode in the YU-GI-Oh! 5D's a while ago, shocks poor Martha! I also trying now to make a contribution on placing here the new cards. Kirho 04:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Having too many Geartown your deck weaken it and since you only have 1 Ancient Gear monster. I thought you don't have the right card yet to add in that deck. Kirho 22:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Moderate card I've just partially read the effect of Geartown knowing now that it can even special summon your Ancient Gear Monster. Hmm, Geartown effect may also allow you to special summon your Ancient Gear Gadjitron. Well good luck, for your new deck. By the way, why did you add the Psychic type Monsters here, as an Amateur DuelistI am curious about it. Kirho 04:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC)04:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re: WDC * The one responsible for the WDCs was Chris, but I've lost touch with him. I have been thinking of resuming the WDC myself, in which case I will let everyone know. Chaos is kinda of a no-go theme, since all WDCs are in Advanced Format. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 20:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Dark Voltanis To be honest, I just edited - someone else had the effect (check the history) DarkblazeHunter 25 February 2009 2:37 p.m. Stun-Gladiator Beast in your stun gladiAtor beast deck what is up with thunder king ra-ioh i thought it was anti-gladiator beast so take it out. Nice Story I really like back reading background story of cards like what you have written on your page about Warrior of Zera, the thing I laugh about is what you have written in the lesson of the story about using drugs. :) Kirho 23:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Lost Sorry, no. I tried getting into it last season, but I couldn't follow it since I missed the first few seasons. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Rulings Question * This topic was actually raised by myself in the Ruling Queries forums not too long ago. The answer is that if you chain a card to Giant Trunade, after that card resolves it is considered "destroyed", without actually being so, and thus is not returned to the hand by Giant Trunade's effect. Whoever tried to do this to you in a duel either does not know the correct ruling, or he cheated. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 20:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Okai i can:) dude i got al the blackwings:) not the raging battle one but yeah al the crimsonm trying to make a BW deck:)GenoBreaker 21:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Whhy? why you fell like crap*? LOL well i was thinking tha BW are amazing and, the exopensive cards are going to be cheap like allure and a DAD so. i hjope i can get those well allure come in raging battle and im going to wait until they release Raging Battle Special edition to get both allure, and blackwing im thinking on spend 40 bucks on thta and 20 on a gold serie s2 pack you better watch out go to the doctor cuz there is a pandemy it come from mexico:S is a pig flu or something:S:S:S ???????????????? sweet mamma jamma!how the did you do that thing with the poll super cool.Could you show me how to do that.people scream at you?--Gyzarus 02:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Reverting multiple edits at once You can look at the page history, click on "cur" next to the revision you want to revert to, then click "undo". -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) gyzarus you new signature is cool.--Gyzarus 06:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) yup dud i need to ask you a favor.. if can do it.. if you have some blackwings from Raging Battle can we make a trade?, sending via MAIL or someting? i already trade with people on the internet only with USA people so think of it i can give you some money not too much but is okai, also if you have some friends here on wikia that live on USA and have some LIghtsworn stuff please give me the usernames or someting please man take care (this is kinda ga but idk) i miss you on msn U.U okai i can buy you BW:) from RGBT:) okai? btw whats your account on ebay:)? ur seller acount or someting also can you check my trade binder on youtube here is:)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42-J_eGIPXM if you need someting PM me back LOL lightsworns i dont think you need rota and i think you should bring beckoning light up to two.--Gyzarus 20:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) hi how r u man? :)GenoBreaker 22:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hi lol did you want something from over here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HUxQBDl6EI&feature=channel_page also, did you have a couple of the new blackwings from raging battle? can we trade some cards? sorry about post this here this are cards that im looking for, hope we can make a good deal via MAIL:), ALSO WHY YOU DONT TRY TO MAKE ANOTHER HOTMAIL ACCOUNT< ALSO YOU CAN SIGN IN FROM HERE www.ebuddy.com HOPE YOU CAN SING IN AGAIN ON MSN is bette talk over there X>X Bestiari Super DARK STRIKE FIGHTER BLACKWINGS FROM RGBT 3 of EACH ONE HIGH WANT!!! BLACKWING ARMOR MASTER Heraklinos Secret 3 solemn judgment (any rarity) 2 Thunder King Rai Oh Dark Armed Dragon Crystal Beast Stuff: 1 crystal pair 1 rare value Really NEED 2 Crystal Release REALLY NEED Lightsworn Stuff: 1 Ehren 1 Celestia 3 Necro Gardna 3 Solar Recharge 2 Lylas 2 Honest 2 Judgment Dragon 3 Charge of the Light Brigade Throw Ins Staples: Book Of Moon --GenoBreaker 06:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC):) 10.8.2.158 One bad edit isn't really enough reason to block an IP. Plus most of their other edits have been productive. -- Deltaneos (talk) 18:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) What's in a Name? Actually, as it happens, I do jog. But that's unimportant to my name. Runer comes from the fact that the first online game I ever played was Runescape. I chose Runer5h as my name then, and haven't changed it since. (Don't bother asking me what 5h means.) Runer5h 15:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Runer5h My name... You left a comment on my talk page a while ago. I go by the name Miso becuase of two reasons: 1) I love Miso soup and becuase I drink it every day at least for two meals (usually lunch and dinner) my parents started calling me Miso and thus now all my friends do as well. 2) I am in the Thunderously Hip Japanese Program at Silver Creek High School in San Jose and my sensei calls me Miso. (go raiders! and yes, I can speak Japanese. Nihongo ga hanasuru.日本語　が　話せます。） and 3) I simply worship the Shinto God of Miso. That is why. I am also a nerd/crazy fan of retro games. Therefor I go by the name Iam8bit, but if you look for me on other sites search for 8bitmiso. Iam8bit 06:14, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Subpages Creating subpages is easy. There are 3 basic rules: :1) Subpages must always be in the User Namespace. i.e. they must be in the format "http://yugioh.wikia.com/User:Blue-Eyes_White_Kid/Subpage". :2) Subpages do not appear in searches, so have a link handy in your User Page. :3) You are responsible for the creation and maintenance of the Subpage. Now, hot to make one: :1) Go to your User Page. :2) In the address bar of your Internet Browser, which should be "http://yugioh.wikia.com/User:Blue-Eyes_White_Kid", append the following: "/(the name of your subpage)". Some characters are not displayed properly, so refrain from using anything other than alphanumeric characters, spaces and underscores (_). :3) Hit enter, and go to that inexistent page, then hit "Create this page" to start making it. :4) Create a link to this page from your user page, so as to have people visit, and not forget the address yourself! Examples of subpages: :http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darth_Covah/Darth_Covah%27s_DeckZone - Note how the apostrophe (') is formatted as %27, and spaces as underscores. :http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darth_Covah/Darth_Covah%27s_Binder - Note the same things here too. :http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User:D.Kaiser/Dmaster%27s_Dueling_Philosophies - Exact same things. In case you create a wrong page or something you can't change happens, list the page for deletion by adding to its top. That way an admin will eventually delete it. Experiment with the above, even I don't exactly remember how it all works. You'll have to find out for yourself. I hope I helped. Good luck making your own Subpages! --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 12:18, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I challenge you to a duel. * On the YGO Duel IRC Channel. Tell me if you accept my challenge. The Horror'Speak if you dare 10:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. * You already dueled online, right? If you did, just enter your name here, connect and wait for it to load. I always get some Java message thing, if you do too just choose "Run". When we are both online I'll give you more instructions if you want. The Horror'Speak if you dare 08:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) * Nevermind, I'm going to get some new cards to improve my deck, otherwise I stand no chance against you XD I'll let you know when I'm finished. The Horror'Speak if you dare 16:36, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hm.... YOU DARE TO INSULT MY USER NAME. A well anyways at the time I created the username. My favorite charater in Naruto was Gaara. So since the show was naruto I used Narutogarra instead of gaara. Then I added the 64 because it is in my email adress. and voila its a user name. I've used it on alot of things since. (sometimes I use jasonl_64 instead). --Narutogarra64 21:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can you help me out? I really wanted to see Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark together. This is not a competitive deck, I'm just making this FOR FUN but I still want it in Advanced Format as much as possible. PLS. be noted that Rainbow Dragon/Rainbow Dark, and Phantom of Chaos MUST STAY. This is not a deck yet, as you can see it still below 40 cards so PLS. tell me the cards I needed to add/remove to pull these of. THANKS in advance. : NOTE : :Complicated tricks makes this slow but I enjoy pulling it off, one way or another. --MR.jEkOi 08:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) your deck needs a thousand dollar card here - LOL I'm glad you like my idea and you're willing to help me out. : * Tele-DAD/Dark Deck, Lightsworn/Twilights, GB's, Six-Sam's and An Odd Volcanic Burn Deck - These are the decks often used within our area. * Don't worry 'bout the price range. I do have suppliers and "I think" I could get most of the card I'll be needing and if I could see this deck will really run through, I don't mind spending money for these. * PLS. don't take out Phantom of Chaos, I'll be needing him for my back-up plan if ever I could play this deck. * And Lastly, Thanks in advance and sorry 'bout my bad english. --MR.jEkOi 18:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ---- : I'm expecting that it will take time to create a deck with these two so it's fine with me since I'm not into tourneys. Thanks for lending your time to make this WEIRD idea into play. --MR.jEkOi 04:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- :: Finally, I done it but can you take a look at my Advance Rainbow Deck?? I already post it on my page just drop by if you have time. Just want to know your opinions and additional suggestions. Thanks --MR.jEkOi 16:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) HI HOw u been? do u still remember me?GenoBreaker 03:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ---------- all praise the b.e.w.k.-lord! i will say to u, u are truely my king! forever unknown, CardGameBOY ( ) HI. Hey Blue-Eyes. It's me, E-Dizzle. Would you mind takin' a look at my Advanced junk Deck again? it's in the deck Help Forum under Advanced Junk/Quillbolt Loop Deck(disregard the Quilbolt Loop part). Thanks! --E-Dizzle 02:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *Ok, Blue Eyes, I updated the Decklist to the most recent version. Take a look, will ya? E-Dizzle 19:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *Hey Blue Eyes, My local Metagame would be DADWings, Lightsworn, Monarchs, & Some Oppression Decks. --E-Dizzle 21:28, 8 June 2009 (UTC) HEY *Hey Blue-Eyes, I responded to your question regarding your tips. Take a look at my post in the Deck Help Forum. --E-Dizzle 03:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) deck Thats a good good glad deck for sure.And vote on my poll.--Airbellum 23:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i did vote on your poll already.--Airbellum 05:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hello Hi there Bewk i've been, sleeping for a long time not visiting the yugioh wikia. I am very excited about the coming of the new savior monsters here in the philippines. i've already voted and i chose your lightsworn deck to be the strongest among them.Kirho 02:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Questions You are allowed to add pics to the user page? (yugioh related pics that's already been uploaded)--Xsamuraizx 19:59, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ah alright lol. That's what I've been told but I seen people with pictures. --Xsamuraizx 02:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HEY * Yo, Blue-Eyes. it's me, E-Dizzle. I have yet another request for you. I have put together a concept build, & I would like you to take a look at it. It's called E-Heroes Return in the Deck Help Forum. Thanks. --E-Dizzle 00:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. * Hey Blue-Eyes, I challenge you to a duel. I don't have Hotmail, so would you be ok dueling on IRC? If you can duel, give me a shout on my user talk page. I'll be waitin. --E-Dizzle 02:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Hey. * To get started on the IRC channel, just go to irc.wikia.com & select #Yu-Gi-Oh! in the drop down box. Make sure to create an alias that's not your Wikia username. I'll be available anytime this week; just give a me a shout. Let me know what Deck you'll be using. And just to clarify, I live in the Bay Area, too. --E-Dizzle 19:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) * Oh yeah, and after you login, make sure to type: /join #yu-gi-oh-duels in order to get to the Dueling section. That's all. there is. See ya! --E-Dizzle 20:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Duel Time * Hey Blue-Eyes, I'm ready to duel. Are you? If you are, meet me on the IRC on the Duels Channel. I'm under E-Dizz. --E-Dizzle 18:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC) naruto do they still make new naruto in english and are they still on those neverending filler episodes.--Airbellum 22:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Hey * Well, I never doubted your deck. Glads are still raw as ever. It's just that I test my Junk Deck so much against my Glad Deck so much I figured I'd do a little better. that's why I didn't have a problem dueling you while you were using it. --E-Dizzle 22:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Junk Deck Reply * Blue-Eyes, I have responded to your suggestions. Please take a look on my Deck Help thread. --E-Dizzle 16:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest *I have added you as a contestant on the Deck Contest forum, where we have moved our competitions. This is because you have either asked to be in one, or have previously participated. Please check the Overview page to see the rules and new format (they really haven't changed, just commenting structure) Thanks, Messengerofthedark 17:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC)Messengerofthedark Exchange *Blue-Eyes, the Exchange in my side deck is my tech card. It lets me steal an honest from a LS player, steal a Qa'lat froma BW player, or steal a Solemn from anyone else. Think about it. --E-Dizzle 18:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Message Like the title says, thank you for the message. It's finally nice to meet someone on the forum. Hope to duel you one day. --VylitLovesViolence 22:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Subpage Questions * 1) There is no limit, or at least none that I know of. Use your good judgment on that matter and don't fill the wikia with subpages! * 2) User Talk Archives? Even if there was a limit, they wouldn't count against it. * 3) What exactly do you mean by "Signature Pages"? If you mean User Pages, you can only have 1. --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 00:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ** So that's what you meant. Interesting - didn't know such a thing existed. Anyways, its format is the same as a regular subpage, but it is much smaller, so there should be no limit. Something else; are you familiar with the Japanese language or did you have someone else find you the characters for your sig? --Darth Covah (Talk | ) 10:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Deck Contest Confirmation * This is to confirm that you are a part of the Animal Deck Contest. Remember, it has to be focused on a certain animal, & it must be posted on the WDC by next Wednesday. Good Luck! --E-Dizzle 05:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Response * Just make sure you have it posted on the thread I started by next Wednesday. You don't have to do it now. --E-Dizzle 05:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Gotta a Question Do you online duel? I'd like to duel your Glads. Vehicroidsrage 22:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K. but... I don't know how to duel outside of the IRC Channel so I guess it'd have to be via IRC, but if we'd be dueling, I'd be using the deck on my user page named Morph and Transform, time wise I can really duel anytime past 7:00 Pacific Time (it's 8:00 for me so, yeah.). Vehicroidsrage 23:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC)